Dragon Age Drabbles
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: Herein lie random drabbles and challenges. All DA related. I'll add prompts from groups I'm in but feel free to message me with a challenge and I'll see if I can tackle it! Rated M though some will be rated K or T. Each one will be labeled.
1. Cuppycakes and Gumdrops

This is for the Dragon Age: FF writers group as part of our celebration for having 100 members. 100 word drabbles, take one. Prompt: F!Cousland and M!Tabris- cuppycake gumdrops. Silly random generator thing. This is probably the wrost thing I've ever written, lol. I went 14 words over the limit. Rated T

Marie Cousland tossed a pebble into Lake Calenhad, a small smile on her lips. Her stomache grumbled loudly and John Tabris smirked at her. The blight had been defeated for a year and they were enjoying their time away from fighting.

"Hungry, love?" he asked.

Marie nodded. "Yes. I think the baby is craving cuppycakes and gumdrops."

She was four months pregnant and the cravings just kept getting stranger and stranger.


	2. Repaired By A Love For Broken Things

Second prompt for the DA FF writers 100 drabble challenge: Grace/Pride Demon- repaired by a love of broken things. I went 25 words over the limit... 100 words is friggin hard, dammit. lol Rated T.

Decimus. Her sweet Decimus had been dead for three years and despite how fast she ran she could not outrun the Templars. Her soul was utterly broken, now. She was lost without him. Maker, why did he have to turn to blood magic? She had warned him but he never listened.

_Mage... I sense your pain... come to me, broken child and together we will have your revenge._

Grace inwardly scoffed. _Why would I deal with you, Pride Demon?_

_Because I am broken, just like you. Only together can we be whole, child._

Grace smiled a wicked grin and nodded. _She always did love broken things..._


	3. Together Again

And the final prompt for that same challenge- Leandra/Malcolm Hawke- Together Again 11 words over the limit. Ugh. I suck. Rated M for character death.

Leandra felt her life ebbing away. A bright light surrounded her and a shadowy figure was walking towards her from way off in the distance. She felt strangly cold but refreshed, as if she had been dreaming for a long time and finally awoken. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the shape. She gasped when she noticed who it was: a tall, imposing figure with chocolate brown hair and almond colored eyes. Her husband, Malcolm, who had been dead for several years now. Leandra smiled and held out her arms: she was finally home, where she belonged.


	4. What You Don't Want To Remember

Wynne/Owain- what you don't want to remember 200 word limit. Word count- 211. blerghdah.

What You Don't Want To Remember

.

Wynne knew she was in the Fade. That much was obvious. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. Not like this. Not smiling up at her, a sparkle in his eye. Owain. How kind and gentle he had been. He had been ten years younger than she but he had somehow managed to sweep her off her feet those many years ago. She had loved him more so than the Templar she had conceived a child with. Owain had been special. But it wasn't to last.

She still remembered the last day he had come to her, full of passion. He had ravished her, body and soul, for the entire afternoon. Then he had left her there, alone. He never told her his fear of magic or demon possession. She never knew he had planned to be Tranquil, all along. One moment he was with her, full of life, and the next he was in the stockroom, void of any emotion. She had cried herself to sleep that night.

And now here he was again. Well, at least the demon did a good job impersonating him. It was tempting, to join him and let herself pretend that this was reality. But she had a job to do and she couldn't give up now.


	5. Forgotten Dreams

Prompt generator- Alistair/Maric- Forgotten Dreams- 200 word limit. Word count- 172 Yay for meeting the challenge.

Forgotten Dreams

.

Alistair felt the tears trickling down his face as he held his dying Father in his arms. He knew he wasn't the son Maric was hoping he'd see. He watched, silently, as Maric took his dying breath. Alistair remembered the dreams he had as a child. Silly dreams of Maric coming for him, hugging him tight and telling him he was loved and wanted. He didn't care about being a prince, he simply wanted his father's love. He'd long since forgotten that dream, the blight and civil war had taken up all his thoughts.

He'd been too late. If only he'd gotten there sooner, if only he'd been a better warrior- maybe he could have saved his father. But he had failed. Now, it was time to return to Ferelden. Take his place on a throne he never wanted. Return home to his wife and try to produce an heir or two. It was time to bury his forgotten dreams and move on. Be the King his father would be proud of.


	6. Bonding Over Diamondback

So this is just an experiment I'm doing for a future series set in my Way of Thedas universe. In a future tale I hope to have an Anika BroscaXVarric pairing. But I'm unsure if I can pull it off. So I'm testing the waters here and trying out a scene between the two. I'm keeping it a bit vague to keep from giving away any spoilers for the books yet to be released. This story takes place in the DAII storyline. This scene may or may not take place in A Tale Of Two Hawkes. Well it isn't a very romantic scene but they work together in a scene which is enough for now. ;)

* * *

Anika sat at the Hanged Man, silently fiddling with her throwing needles. She was utterly bored here in Kirkwall. Sure, plenty was happening but nothing that concerned her as either a dwarva or a Grey Warden. Her thoughts drifted to Anders, her old friend. She worried that his idea of merging with that Fade spirit would be a bad one. She sighed, knowing it was foolish to try and convince him otherwise. Anders was too headstrong and stubborn.

"Whats a pretty dwarf like you looking so sad for, milady?" a voice whispered behind her.

Anika turned to see Varric, his dark brown shirt open to reveal a thick smattering of chest hair. Anika smirked. "That's how I know yous a topsider, salroka. Back in Orzammar..." she began, only to have Varric interrupt her.

"Dwarfs call themselves 'dwarva'. I know, Serra, I know. My brother's always on about the same thing, dwarva honor this and that. To be honest, I don't really give a wit about dwarven honor. I'm a surfacer, like you said," he responded. "Besides, Bianca doesn't mind."

Anika laughed and rolled her eyes as Varric began petting his crossbow. "Yous come to show me how to play that card game, finally? What're yous call it, diamondback?" she asked.

Varric grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
